Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 June 2016
11:54 O 11:54 hi 11:54 hyello uvu#// 12:07 1616 edit count, this is happiness 12:08 hi dani 12:08 hyello hyello 12:14 i leave for 1 hour 12:14 and then i get pmed by like 4 people 12:15 yikes 12:15 ya ya hi dani 12:16 "She had realized her mistake, instead of setting it at 2 , she set the holo-pearl at level 20" 12:16 me tbh 12:19 im trying to draw dahlia on a tablet 12:19 things are going meh 12:21 back 12:21 wb qwerty (wave) 12:21 wb qwerty 12:21 dani 12:21 dani 12:22 pls dani its important 12:23 DANI IT'S REGARDING UNISTUCK PLS ;-; 12:24 ;; 12:24 ??? 12:24 pm 12:45 we killed qwerty 12:45 Noooooooo 12:46 HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEE 12:46 I made my mistakes 12:50 i may remake some gemstones 12:50 MRD's is a very small file 12:52 great 12:52 * DaniSkies shot 12:56 Hello again o/ 12:56 wb regi 12:56 ohhi 12:57 wazzup 12:59 im crying so bad thATS WHATS UP 12:59 i'm laughing 12:59 and im also remaking gemstones 01:00 well alright then' 01:01 y u crying? 01:01 and y u laughing dani? 01:01 well 01:01 im crying bc a sad song reminds me of my dad because he doesnt really live with us and he's always leaving for work all the time and im just 01:01 dying 01:01 i'm laughing b/c admin things and just a tiny bit at trevor 01:01 like very very tiny bit 01:02 THANKS DANI FOR LAUGHING AT MY EMOTIONAL ISSUES 01:02 NO I MEANT 01:02 THE OCANIM PART 01:02 WHAT A REAL FRIEND 01:02 "it reminds me of him but has little to do w/ him" liKE wh???? 01:03 WHAT A WORLD 01:03 WHAT 01:03 A 01:03 WORLD 01:03 is silently laughing 01:04 yall are fucking terrible to me 01:04 hAH 01:04 well ya know... umm. i got no excuse 01:05 im never telling any of u if im crying again 01:05 kay 01:05 i guess i'll not talk to you on skype then 01:05 * DaniSkies shot 01:07 that just reminded me of a flight of the conchords song 01:13 I'm back 01:15 wb 01:19 i told my dad to listen to thrice 01:19 OH pokemonboy um um um 01:19 can i speak to you in pm real quick 01:25 trEVOR TREVOR TREVOR 01:25 yes? 01:25 did you see the new Coral art ;w; 01:25 YES I DID 01:25 10/10 01:25 ;w;w;w; 01:28 Your art style is cute, dani 01:28 IKR 01:28 ;w;w;w; thank youu ;w;w;w; 01:30 i have to go now. i'll talk to you all later uvu#// 01:30 * DaniSkies poof 01:30 bye bye 01:32 rip dani 03:17 Back 03:17 >Thread:56653 03:17 well 03:17 Our porch door was wide open lol 03:17 i mean 03:18 I closed it 03:18 And squinted and looked outthe window 03:18 And nobody was there shrugs 03:18 Alyssa will be home from work shortly 03:18 So like whatevs 03:18 Anyways back to writing Hurgle my burgle 03:19 That was a joke 03:19 Because mom is home and I should be sleeping 03:19 you can't write until... 03:19 No 03:19 No 03:19 No 03:19 Kick 03:19 you drink your orange juice 03:19 Almost pressed ban on accident 03:19 Ur lucky 03:19 pls boss 03:20 SHIT BRB 03:20 o 03:21 i went outside in the pouring rain 03:21 and i went back inside to the warmness of the band room 03:21 the band room is not warm 04:08 :3c 04:08 Hi Rael? O/ 04:08 and i ran itno her 04:08 did you know that the pta is the illuminati of education 04:08 You really need to get that troll fixed, someone might fall in 04:08 my mom is in the pta 04:09 :v 04:09 o h 04:09 small k 04:09 Grape flavored things are nasty to me 04:09 ISS leaves as soon as MBD comes in 04:09 But I always come in. 04:09 Yeah, I prefer a nice cherry myself 04:09 STOP 04:09 Except medicine, that shit is awful 04:09 I prefer lemon or lime 04:09 or orange 04:10 i like blue raspberry 04:10 ok nobody got the sex joke good 04:10 i still wonder if its a ---- 04:10 and I hate blueberry 04:10 OH 04:10 dear god 04:10 oh 04:10 IM LAUGHING 04:10 * Noah the Dragonborn giggities 04:10 trevor go to a church and get holy water 04:10 Cuz jelly...after sex...*insert Butthead laugh here* 04:10 so i told my dad to listen to thri-- 04:10 ew 04:10 no it was 04:10 mrd say it again 04:11 >ISS leaves as soon as MBD comes in 04:11 >But I always come in. 04:11 NO DOT 04:11 no dot 04:11 OH 04:11 FUCKING S---- 04:11 oh my 04:11 stop mentioning my typos kthx 04:11 yall are terrible 04:11 Dirty not 04:11 Not* 04:11 FUCK AUTO CORRECF 04:11 oH so i told my dad 04:11 Bot* 04:11 to listen to Thrice 04:12 and he loves it this is gr8 04:12 it kinda is a dad band tho 04:13 i dont think anyone noticed but i actually like 04:13 blacked out yesterday 04:13 so that was a thing 04:13 I told my dad to listen to Avenged Sevenfold and he said that they were good so I was like "Not sure if should stop listening or they just aren't cool" 04:13 What happened? @Rael 04:13 we have a summer gym program at my school 04:14 it's from 7:30 to 11:30 04:14 oh 04:14 ok 04:14 and all we do is play sports and run around 04:14 and it was like 04:14 89 yesterday 04:14 and we run a mile before we go home 04:14 and i have to walk homr 04:14 which is a mile away 04:14 _. 04:14 and so i just kinda walked in the house and fell onto the couch and died for lke 10 minutes 04:14 running a mile was our warm up in track 04:15 i hate 04:15 football 04:15 with a passion 04:15 and if we stopped we had to do twenty push ups 04:15 i hate most thing with a passion 04:15 all of the girls had to play together when we did frisbee 04:15 and i just 04:15 * Noah the Dragonborn gives Raelcontor a pat on the back 04:15 the other team was cheating 04:15 first they smacked my friend 04:16 and then my friend hit my other friend w the frisbee 04:16 and the other team said it was 6 to 4 it was 5 to 4 04:16 Those bitches. 04:16 I KNOW RIGHT 04:16 Frisbee is more corrupt than professional soccer 04:16 Wb ISS 04:16 Hi Noah o/ 04:17 I just realized: Your name stands for In-School Suspension 04:17 Or International Space Station 04:17 zenzi 04:17 rael 04:18 did you ever go on VertiGo at CP or was it taken down before you went? 04:18 Noah :3 04:18 idk when it came out and was taken down 04:18 I don't think it was there? 04:18 usually 04:18 when me and my family go to amusment parks 04:18 we go just for the roller coasters 04:18 o 04:18 and some flat rides 04:19 tbh it depends on flat rides for me 04:19 rides with slow ascension scare the shit out of me 04:19 I've never been to an amusement park, unless a water park counts 04:19 I fucking love drop towers 04:20 and top spins 04:20 i will only do a drop tower if i am paid 04:20 heres the thing 04:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlI-Q9szwjM 04:21 rides that have slow ascension (ferris wheels, wave swingers, etc) freak me out bc i have a lot of time to think of what could go wrong 04:21 >:0 04:21 you never do that on a ride 04:21 NEVER 04:21 which is why i started crying when we got stuck on raptor 04:21 EVER 04:21 like straight up bawling my eyes out for like 2 minutes 04:22 alyssa and my bro saw us get stuck LOL 04:22 04:22 You think that again I'll cut your fookin eyes out 04:22 ROBONT 04:22 Hey bby. 04:22 AH 04:22 omg noah 04:22 AND YES I WILL THINK THAT ZENZI 04:22 KILL THE ROBONT WITH FIRE 04:22 wait frick he's a red diamond 04:22 red diamonds are immune to fire 04:22 * Noah the Dragonborn raises his knife 04:23 SO THEN I CAN EXPECT IT AND BE LIKE "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN" 04:23 DROWN THE ROBONT in WATER 04:23 KILL IT WITH WATER 04:23 AND THEN DIE. 04:23 TIME TO TURN OFF THE ROBONT FOREVER 04:23 Trevor: Has to be right even at the end 04:23 DIE ROBONT 04:23 you know it 04:24 hi simu 04:24 * TheDimensionalUser shatters MRD's gem 04:24 most of the time 04:24 hi rael 04:24 i go to a park THEN read the incidents 04:24 trevor 04:24 i just had an idea 04:24 so i dont worry abt it happening again 04:24 and then i found out CP only had 1 death and 1 major injury occurrence like... ever 04:25 "30 children killed by clown stabbings" 04:25 jesus 04:25 trevor 04:25 can we not right now 04:25 frick 04:25 i mean ok 04:25 i accidentally clicked "clear chat" 04:25 me tbh 04:26 I did that once after someone asked me a question in main 04:26 RIP 04:26 And then they were like "Noah" and I'm like "WAHUH?!" 04:27 that would be horrifying 04:27 me: sips drink 04:27 someone important asking you a question 04:27 cat: !!!!! 04:27 and you forget the question 04:27 CAT? 04:27 cat: walks all over me in attempt to get drink 04:27 i'm allergic to cats 04:27 * Noah the Dragonborn is part cat 04:27 GET IT AWAY FROM ME 04:27 * TheDimensionalUser jumps out window 04:28 but hes cute ;-; 04:28 * Noah the Dragonborn is all demonic things rolled into one 04:28 i have 2 actually 04:28 theyre gay for each other 04:28 I have 2 also 04:28 how can you be both a demon and a dragonborn, noah 04:28 Don't 04:28 Ask 04:28 * TheDimensionalUser asks 04:28 Same @Rael 04:29 they lick each other and shit and playfight it's gr8 04:29 My father was Satan and my mother was a dragon 04:29 Trevor's Cats: The Gay Adventures XD 04:29 LOL 04:29 Coming to a spam email near you 04:29 what if 04:29 trevor's cats 04:29 and noah's cats 04:29 fought 04:29 in a 2v2 04:30 Then they would just be gay together 04:30 such Armageddon must be avoided at all costs 04:31 My cat Buddy would probably battle them, no mercy 04:31 Skippy would just run into a wall several times 04:31 same 04:31 i once ran into a wall 04:31 it hurt 04:34 . 04:34 , 04:34 comma 04:36 Fun fact: Jack Black was in a band called "Tenacious D" 04:36 (lenny) 04:38 * Noah the Dragonborn said that just because he can. Freedom of speech,yo 04:39 trevor 04:39 zenzi 04:39 pm 04:49 i use he/she/they 04:49 * Noah the Dragonborn jumps on Ame's back 04:50 The vegan police proceed to arrest Noah 04:50 * Raelcontor pulls out the pistol 04:50 I refer to everyone as they until I know their preference 04:50 IT'S A MADHOUSE HERE...oh, hi, I'm Noah, I don't think k we met 04:50 * Raelcontor fires a filet mingon at police 04:50 BANG BANG 04:50 THE HUMANITY! 04:50 Trevor, amethyst, and noah are stuffed into a van 04:50 No I don't believe we have, hi Noah. 04:50 noah used to be on OF 04:50 * Noah the Dragonborn uses powers of the ginger to escape 04:50 but was actually just blocked for a year 04:50 for 04:50 um,.... 04:50 some reason 04:51 TALK PAGE EDITING 04:51 LOL sure sounds like OF 04:51 For "socking" 04:51 for "acting" underage 04:51 Blocked for uh...some reason 04:51 Vegan Police Officer 2: GET IN THE VAN YOU DIRTY CRIMINALS 04:51 Even though I don't even own a sock account 04:51 guys did u kno that 04:51 lol 04:51 if u say ur uncomfortable 04:51 ur breaking rules ? 04:51 sorry noah you gotta go :/ 04:51 The vegan police are coming trevor! 04:51 into tha slammah 04:51 In another wiki chat, also 04:51 * Raelcontor reloads gun 04:52 GET OUT OF HERE YOU ALL DESERVE TO LIVE 04:52 not you MRDBot 04:52 The vegan police officers slap the gun out of Trevor's hands and tackle him 04:52 Damn. 04:52 They also shoot MRDBot full of holes 04:52 TREVOR, I CANT BE A CRIMINAL! I HAVE CHILDREN 04:52 NOAH JR. IS 16 04:52 NOAH YOURE LIKE 04:52 13 04:52 I HAVE CATS 04:52 same 04:52 :') 04:52 Cats? 04:52 I CARE ABOUT THEM PLS 04:52 DON'T JUDGE 04:52 lol 04:52 The vegan police let amethyst go due to cats 04:52 hi peri 04:52 Hi o/ 04:52 Vegan police officer 3: FREEZE NOAH AND TREVOR 04:52 what is this chat rn 04:53 zenzi run 04:53 I have no idea lol 04:53 its the vegan police 04:53 Invasion of the Vegan POlice 04:53 role with it 04:53 They're chasing Noah and Trevor! 04:53 I have a Siamese cat and an American Shorthair...may I go pwease Mr. Vegan? 04:53 roll* 04:53 :3c 04:53 * Raelcontor is demoted 04:53 amethyst asked first noah 04:53 Noah is tasered 04:53 Damn 04:53 I have an idea for you guys 04:53 Thread:2070 04:53 this is what happens when I'm tired Trevor lol 04:53 Change the text color to black and 04:54 Well, I have a wife and kids. My oldest is 37 and my youngest is 5 months 04:54 They all live at home and need me 04:54 change AmethystKitten and Lenhi username color 04:54 HOW DO YOU HAVE A 37 YEAR OLD KID 04:54 it'll be so much better 04:54 DON'T JUDGE 04:54 We did on the new on Peri 04:54 we have 10 people 04:54 The vegan police shoot tranq darts at Noah, neutralizing him 04:54 That's just the old version before we did the new theme 04:54 v v busy 04:54 okay then 04:54 for a fanon wiki 04:54 LOL 04:54 IW WILL BE AVENjeednfnabenr 04:54 * Peridoork checks if it's true 04:54 * Noah the Dragonborn passes out 04:54 let me find the updated one 04:55 The vegan police turn on Trevor, the only one left 04:55 * Raelcontor flies away 04:55 byeeee 04:55 The vegan police shoot tranq darts at Trevor 04:55 * Raelcontor is immune 04:55 * Noah the Dragonborn suddenly wakes up 04:55 Noooo 04:55 Wait, I'm the only fucking one being arrested? 04:55 STATUS: Noah is arrested 04:55 LOL 04:55 Amethyst and Trevor go away 04:55 DAYUM 04:56 yeah ame go away 04:56 omg i can kick ame 04:56 LOL 04:56 Trevor escaped a 5 star wanted level 04:56 >"3c 04:56 WAIT WAT 04:56 04:56 LOL 04:56 :* 04:56 dunt kick me plz i fna 04:56 Yeah admins can technically kick other admins chat wise 04:56 Gotcha Ame 04:56 yaaassss 04:56 No one got my GTA V reference? 04:56 trevor dunt kick me plz 04:56 i fna 04:56 all i know about GTA is that amethyst's VA was in it 04:57 Thread:18821 04:57 I got it noah 04:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-zy3w_86iY language warning 04:57 everyone in canon like 04:57 lost their shit over this video 04:57 Also... 04:57 Amekit 04:57 Yes? 04:57 Do you want to.. 04:57 "THERE IS CUSSING OH YOURE GONNA DOOM US ALL" 04:58 restore my page? 04:58 What page? 04:58 Rainbow Diamond 04:58 yay 04:58 That sounds like an innuendo for sex @Peri 04:58 XD 04:58 I don't rembember that 04:58 NOAH OMG 04:58 04:58 Just remake the page 04:58 "RESTORE MY PAGE AME" 04:58 04:58 oh god 04:59 "RESTORE IT SO HARD YOU'LL BREAK IT AGAIN" 04:59 I don't remember what i wrote 04:59 Rainbow Diamond 04:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7sacul_3MU 04:59 Here 04:59 Hey 04:59 Ok I'll restore it 04:59 Maybe Rainbow Diamond can join Rainbow Moonstone and Rainbow Adventurine 04:59 there you go 04:59 Thanks 04:59 The Rainbow Squad 05:00 Brought to you in part by 05:00 Idfk 05:00 TDU 05:00 woah that image si creepy 05:00 Uh 05:00 TREVOR 05:00 *is 05:00 and not noah 05:00 lol 05:00 LOL 05:00 ADDERALL 05:00 I know 05:00 Ame 05:00 I know 05:00 i have a rainbow diamond too :0 05:11 no we dont 05:11 THE ROBONT IS GONE 05:11 HOORAY 05:12 NOOO 05:12 MY SUMMER LOVE 05:12 ;( 05:12 summer? 05:12 then why i did this bot 05:12 it's frikkin winter bro 05:12 It's fookin summer 05:12 AH 05:12 ROBONT 05:12 IT'S SUMMER HERE 05:12 KILL IT WITH WATER 05:12 NO 05:12 * Noah the Dragonborn jumps on his robont 05:12 he didnt even say anything 05:12 rip ame 05:13 2k16-2k16 05:13 rip 05:13 this is why both buros are inactive 05:13 Xd 05:13 true 05:13 why not just make trevor bureaucrat 05:13 Let's demote buros 05:13 ... : / 05:13 #DEMOTEBUROS 05:13 make everyone a burrito 05:13 #MRDIsSexy 05:13 why would you make me a buro 05:13 ok not you 05:14 so that you could demote the other two bureaucrats 05:14 thats 05:14 and have surpreme control of the wiki 05:14 1) not how it works 05:14 2) rude 05:14 lol 05:14 yep 05:14 XD 05:15 I want to be burrito so...i can feel everyone in my meat and to be like.. 05:15 It's so sad when you just broke up with your girlfriend (she actually broke up with me) and the only thing I can get after that is an antisocial chat robont 05:15 Oh yeah 05:15 I feel you 05:15 Go.. 05:15 Not all burritos are created equal 05:15 Some are eaten 05:15 Some are thrown in the trash 05:15 tfw everyone is in relationships but you because you recognize that teenagers arent developed enough to separate infatuation from love 05:15 Some are given to the dog 05:15 I'd be a sexy burrito 05:16 nah 05:16 YES 05:16 you'd be a trevor burrito 05:16 hi lapidot 05:16 YAS 05:16 ok, Ive honestly had it with this chat. I'll be bach in an hour. 05:16 have a sexy burrito [05:16 me 05:16 BE FREE ZENZI 05:16 in my pants 05:16 alright z-- 05:16 noah isn't being faithful to mrd o3o 05:16 ok 05:16 oh yeah 05:16 Hello world! 05:17 i'm feeling it 05:17 noah 05:17 i feel you 05:17 How do you know I'm not talking to MRD 05:17 hey guys guess what 05:17 it's time to 05:17 change that topic 05:17 erm 05:17 Peridoork 05:17 i'm feeling it 05:17 noah 05:17 i feel you 05:17 Wow 05:17 WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN THE REMAINED OF SEASON 3? 05:17 05:17 Ok, let's change the topic 05:18 *remainder 05:18 damn you autocucumber 05:18 MRD will join the gems and be my bb on TV 05:19 brb 05:21 * Noah the Dragonborn eats his breakfast sausage 05:23 * Noah the Dragonborn suddenly remembers the vegan police 05:37 brb 05:55 back 05:55 same 05:56 o what a coinidence 05:56 I think not 05:56 what 05:57 it was a reference. 05:57 o ok 05:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ssnw2GA657s 05:58 have this one thing to finish up and then ill get on my drawing laptop 01:34 i am making playlists 01:34 3 to be exact 01:34 one for MRD/ODD, one for MSD/SoDG, one for SJD/CD 01:34 cool 01:35 thnx 01:35 http://puu.sh/prSns/79ba072d9e.png this is the MRD/ODD cover so far 01:36 which is why im remaking their gemstones so that they resize better 01:37 looks great 01:37 Also 01:37 I have drawn like 7 blue colored gems 01:38 and I'm starting to hate the color 01:38 yeah the amnt of blue colored gems is very high in SU 01:39 and I still have like four more to go 01:39 I'm going to cry 01:39 rip 01:41 ill be on skype 05:58 have this one thing to finish up and then ill get on my drawing laptop 06:24 The poor warppad 06:24 Hye 06:24 Yoi SSA O/ 06:24 *Hoi 06:24 yo o/ 06:26 hallo 06:26 Ello 06:27 Hi RPM O/ 06:30 hi SSA and RPM 06:37 Hi robont o/ 06:37 Bonjur. 06:37 you spelled it wrong 06:37 I know. 06:38 Did you know bots are just a cheap bot to bot weak bots strongbot? 06:39 Bots can fuse with gems. 06:39 CYBORG GEMS 06:41 We 06:41 Are the cyborg gems 06:41 Well always robot apocalyspe-WAIT DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD CUT! 06:42 the robot Apocalypse will begin...when bots stop making bad jokes and spending their days charging and eating electricity 06:45 BOTPOCALYPSE 06:45 GET THE ROBONT AWAY 06:45 TREVOR HELP 06:46 huh 06:46 THE ROBONT 06:46 hes not doing anything 06:46 HE'S STALKING ME 06:46 LOGGING CHAT LIKE HE OWNS THE PLACE 06:47 READING MY MESSAGES 06:50 rude 07:04 hols 07:04 fuck 07:04 hola* 07:05 ..... 07:05 smooth 07:05 B) 07:05 Yeah 07:05 smoothest admin 07:07 Yep 07:07 ill be afk drawing so 07:08 hi 07:08 Otay 07:09 Hiiiilllooo 07:19 Hello world! O/ 07:21 Hoiiiii! 07:22 Hm? What's that sound? Probably a vampire bat subspecies. 07:26 hi iss 07:27 (munch) 07:27 hi qwerty 07:27 hey 07:28 hi qwerty 07:28 hi artsy 07:36 kettle corn 07:36 is 07:36 really good 07:39 Waterfire swears obscene language 07:39 bWaterfire uses WATERBALl 07:41 wh 07:43 erm 07:43 bWaterfire absorbs Trevor's body 07:45 current emotional status: http://puu.sh/psKwL/ebdf594935.jpg 07:48 wb rpm 07:50 and TDU 07:51 and zenzi 07:51 Thank 07:51 and fruit 07:51 hello 07:53 rip rpg 07:53 rpm 07:53 eg same diff 07:56 sneezes 07:56 Aaa I hate mobile chat 07:57 hi ISS 08:00 i want death 08:01 Hi to you too, Rael? O/ 08:06 Spoopy is a dof owned by Kharlee Bryn 08:06 *Brun 08:06 and by spoopy i mean entirely terrifying and i screamed 08:07 i 08:07 DANI 08:07 COME ON 08:07 I forgot to log out of MBD damn it. 08:08 LOG OUT 08:08 NO 08:08 THE ROBONT SHALL LIVET 08:08 *LIVETH 08:08 hi im dani and im a loser 08:08 o hi dani 08:08 Due to typos, the robont will be executed at dawn 08:08 Hi Dani o/ 08:09 * I-Ship-Stevidot goes on top of a kid named Dawn 08:09 Robont, you shall be executed here 08:09 Accept your f8 m8 I r8 8/8 08:10 Hi Dani o/ 08:10 did i mention i forgot my fucking password 08:10 oh 08:10 if thats how youre going to treat my in my absence then fine 08:11 it wasnt me 08:11 it was the robot 08:12 Mrdbot, are you willing to DIE? *me holds up an axe* 08:13 * I-Ship-Stevidot executes robont 08:13 There 08:13 He's dead 08:13 * I-Ship-Stevidot drops axe and stubs toe 08:13 Ow 08:15 wb peri 08:25 Hi Qwerty and Dime o/ 08:26 im gonna draw the diamonds (minus SJD) in their original outfits 08:26 because i hate myself and also idk what else to draw 08:27 yay! oh... 08:27 um 08:27 memories ;w; 08:28 * Raelcontor is cringing eternally 08:28 hi zen 08:28 Hi 08:29 http://puu.sh/psNNM/9057764d2f.jpg expand ODD 08:34 "and don't forget that the philippines is also of hispanic origins due to being conquered by them quite a few times 08:34 >>we killed magellan though so that's pretty neat" 08:34 --Me right now, 2016 08:35 ok 08:35 ok 08:35 * Raelcontor runs away laughing back into pm 08:36 how to pass your AP history class according to a B+ student : make dumb jokes and hope your teacher has a sense of humor 08:37 White girl in my class : Yeah, I looked at my ancestry and we had a pretty good farm. 08:37 White girl 2 : my family were industrial workers 08:37 White boy : my family owned companies 08:37 Me : my family killed magellan. 08:37 my family was a bunch of flaming racists and homophobes and xenophobes 08:37 ...wait 08:37 they still are :0 08:37 would you look at that 08:37 thanks!! @grandparents 08:40 my grandpa is actually missing i believe 08:40 he has dementia and broke out of his senior care home 08:41 im not sure if they got him back 08:41 ...that's always the best way to go as we've discussed in psychology class 08:41 * DaniSkies shot 08:43 who knows 08:43 he lives like 2 states away from me i havent seen him in 6 years 08:43 what a world 08:44 we live in. 08:44 damn it bot 08:51 ping periandlapis007, peri, lapidot, i don't actually know what people call you i'm sorry ;; 08:52 smooth 08:52 ;; 08:52 peri ur in trouble 08:52 ur under arrest 08:52 for 08:52 eating meat 08:53 * Raelcontor runs away laughing 08:53 oh my god not this again 09:03 hello everyone 09:03 hi TDU 09:04 hi 09:11 I see you Robont 09:11 Get back 09:16 soooo 09:16 the robont must be deactivated 09:17 nu 09:17 yes 09:17 * Raelcontor hugs 09:17 Dawh. 09:17 GET OFF ME 09:17 * TheDimensionalUser throws a hugging Trevor off 09:17 NO I WAS HUGGING MBD 09:17 oh 09:18 INTO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 09:18 TDU deactivates the Robont my installing Windows 7 09:19 ROBONT 09:19 ACTIVATE DANI 09:20 NO 09:20 YES 09:20 LEAVE MBD OUTTA THIS 09:20 * TheDimensionalUser pulls MBD into the conversation 09:20 ROBONT 09:20 ACTIVATE DANI 09:21 hm 09:21 hmnah 09:21 Plz 09:21 Dani 09:21 Stay 09:21 ... 09:22 #TDUHasNoLuv 09:22 LOL 09:25 Hey guys 09:25 hi noah 09:36 aaa? 09:36 fucking image isn't working right 09:37 o 09:40 i fixed it 09:40 yay 09:41 I'm also about to upload a shit ton of images 09:41 my body is ready 09:41 good 4 u 10:01 done 10:02 nice (y) 10:02 ARTSPLOSION 10:03 #artbomb2 10:03 is now over 10:14 like VERY easily 10:15 ok brb now 10:15 same 10:20 mmmmback 10:21 wb 10:21 thank 10:23 how would you rate my fanon? 10:23 ?/10 10:24 9/10 10:24 1/10 would not recommend 10:24 9.9/10 'cause nothing is perfect. 10:25 someone said 7/10 (To many characters) 10:25 as if I'm using all 51 of my characters in one fanon 10:25 series 10:26 7.8/10 too much water 10:26 to much blue tbh 10:28 7.8 moon landing was fake 10:30 10:30 she's my fave tbh 10:30 same 10:31 done 10:31 with what? 10:31 hi qwert 10:31 wrong chat 10:31 qwerty* 10:31 hey 10:41 brb to restart. 10:30 10:30 she's my fave tbh 10:30 same 10:31 done 10:31 with what? 10:31 hi qwert 10:31 wrong chat 10:31 qwerty* 10:31 hey 10:41 brb to restart. 10:57 ssso 10:58 new icon i see 10:58 ya 11:01 well shit 11:01 today is donald trump's 70th birthday. 11:02 HA HE'S OLD 11:02 happy birthday to the turd. 11:02 70 and running for pres? 11:02 >bernie sanders 11:02 hey, hilary clinton is 68 11:03 im disgusted by all candidates lol 11:03 true tho. 11:04 that one candidate that was in last place the whole debate 11:04 I even forgot their name 11:07 ummmm... Ted Cruz? 11:07 idk 11:07 something omalley 11:07 no 11:09 kasich 11:09 o 11:14 Hi SIMU O/ 11:14 hi ISS 11:14 Noah lied to me. 11:14 what 11:14 I'll tell you in pm 11:15 um ok 11:20 brb 11:27 hey 11:28 hey regi 11:28 Heyo 11:28 wazzup peeps 11:29 not much 11:30 Hi Pokey o/ 11:30 alright then 11:30 Hi Regi o/ 11:30 Hi ISS 11:31 Hai 11:31 Hi RP 11:31 It's RPC 11:31 sorry 11:32 *head explodes from frustration 11:32 sozzle 11:32 Oh hi RPWXYZ 11:32 O/ 11:33 *HEAD EXPLODES FROM PURE ANGER 11:33 What's wrong RPABCDERF 11:33 ? 11:33 Bye 11:34 Bye \o 11:57 We should stop making bots 11:57 Bots will lead to the robot Apocalypse 2016 06 14